live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Schindler's List (1993)
Schindler's List is a 1993 American epic historical period drama film directed and produced by Steven Spielberg and written by Steven Zaillian, based on the novel Schindler's Ark by Thomas Keneally. The film premiered on November 30, 1993 in Washington, D.C. and was released in the United States on December 15, 1993 by Universal Pictures. The film stars: Liam Neeson, Ben Kingsley, Ralph Fiennes, Caroline Goodall, Jonathan Sagalle, Embeth Davidtz. Starring *Liam Neeson - Oskar Schindler *Ben Kingsley - Itzhak Stern *Ralph Fiennes - Amon Goeth *Caroline Goodall - Emilie Schindler *Jonathan Sagalle - Poldek Pfefferberg *Embeth Davidtz - Helen Hirsch 'Cast' *Victoria Klonowska - Malgoscha Gebel *Wilek Chilowicz - Shmulik Levy *Marcel Goldberg - Mark Ivanir *Ingrid - Beatrice Macola *Julian Scherner - Andrzej Seweryn *Rolf Czurda - Friedrich Von Thun *Herman Toffel - Krzysztof Luft *Leo John - Harry Nehring *Albert Hujar - Norbert Weisser *Mila Pfefferberg - Adi Nitzan *Juda Dresner - Michael Schneider *Chaja Dresner - Miri Fabian *Danka Dresner - Anna Mucha *Mordecai Wulkan - Albert Misak *Mr. Nussbaum - Michael Gordon *Mrs. Nussbaum - Aldona Grochal *Henry Rosner - Jacek Wójcicki *Manci Rosner - Beata Paluch *Leo Rosner - Piotr Polk *Rabbi Menasha Levartov - Ezra Dagan *Rebecca Tannenbaum - Beata Nowak *Josef Bau - Rami Hauberger *Investors - Leopold Kozłowski, Jerzy Nowak *Chaim Nowak - Uri Avrahami *OD/Chicken Boy - Adam Siemion *Nuisa Horowitz - Magdalena Dandourian *Dolek Horowitz - Paweł Delag *Garage Mechanic - Shabtai Konorti *Red Genia - Oliwia Dąbrowska *Mr. Lowenstein - Henryk Bista *DEF Foreman - Tadeusz Bradecki *Lisiek - Wojciech Klata *Diana Reiter - Elina Löwensohn *Irrational Woman - Ewa Kolasinska *Regina Perlman - Bettina Kupfer *Mietek Pemper - Grzegorz Kwas *Investigator - Vili Matula *Doorman - Stanisław Koczanowicz *Julius Madritsch - Hans Jorg Assmann *Majola - Geno Lechner *Dieter Reeder - August Schmolzer *Josef Liepold - Ludger Pistor *Club Singer - Beata Rybotycka *Nightclub Maitre d' - Branko Lustig *Treblinka Commandant - Artus Maria Matthiessen *Rudolf Hoss - Hans Michael Rehberg *Waiter - Eugeniusz Priwiezencew *Montelupich Colonel - Michael Z. Hoffmann *SS Waffen Officer - Erwin Leder *Wilhelm Kunde - Jochen Nickel *Dr. Blancke - Andrzej Welmiński *Dr. Josef Mengele - Daniel Del Ponte *DEF SS Officer - Marian Glinka *SS Sgt. Kunder - Grzegorz Damięcki *DEF Guard - Stanisław Brejdygant *Auschwitz Guards - Olaf Linde Lubaszenko, Haymon Maria Buttinger, Peter Appiano *Brinnlitz Guard - Jacek Pułanecki *Gestapo - Tomasz Dedek, Sławomir Holland *SS Waffen Man - Martin Semmelrogge *Gestapo Brinnlitz - Tadeusz Huk *SS Bureacrat - Gerald Alexander Held *Ukranian Guard - Piotr Cyrwus *Gestapo Clerk Klaus Tauber - Joachim Paull Assböck *Border Guard - Osman Ragheb *German Clerk - Maciej Orłoś *Toffel's Secretary - Marek Wrona *Scherner's Secretary - Zbigniew Kozłowski *Czurda's Secretary - Marcin Grzymowicz *Bosch - Dieter Witting *Goeth's Girl - Magdalena Komornicka *Czurda's Girl - Agnieszka Kruk *Polish Girl - Anemona Knut *Brinnlitz Man - Jeremy Flynn *Brinnlitz Girl - Agnieszka Wagner *Russian Officer - Jan Jurewicz *Plaszow Depot SS Guard - Wiesław Komasa *SS Guard Zablocie - Maciej Kozłowski *SS NCO Zablocie - Martin Bergmann *SS NCO - Ghetto - Wilhelm Manske, Peter Flechtner, Sigurd Bemme *Ghetto Women - Ethel Szyc, Lucyna Zabawa *Old Jewish Woman - Ruth Farhi *Ghetto Old Man - Jerzy Sagan *Prisoner at Depot - Dariusz Szymaniak *Clerk at Depot - Dirk Bender *Black Marketeers - Maciej Winkler, Radoslaw Krzyźowski, Jacek Lenczowski *Ghetto Doctor - Hanna Kossowska *Frantic Woman - Maja Ostaszewska *Stable Boy - Sebastian Skalski *Pankiewicz - Ryszard Radwański *Man in Pharmacy - Piotr Kadlcik *NCO Plaszow - Bartek Niebielski *Grun - Thomas Morris *Engineer Man - Sebastian Konrad *Clara Sternberg - Lidia Wyrobiec-Bank *Maria Mischel - Ravit Ferera *Ghetto Girls - Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Dominika Bednarczyk, Alicja Kubaszewska *Ghetto Men - Danny Marcu, Hans Rosner *Brinnlitz Priest - Edward Linde Lubaszenko *Montelupich Prisoner - Alexander Strobele *Plaszow SS Guards - Alexander Buczolich, Michael Schiller, Goetz Otto, Wolfgang Seidenberg, Hubert Kramer *Depot Master - Goerges Kern *Plaszow Jewish Girls - Razia Israeli, Dorit Ady Seadia, Esti Yerushalmi Category:Movies Category:1993 Movies